Maya Green
by gatobou
Summary: Uña niña de seis años es testigo de la muerte de sus padres, tras el tragico hecho eslla se obseciona por descubir las razones y al asesino de sus padres.
1. Chapter 1

Diciembre 24 del 2000 - 3:00 am.

Desperté asustada, sentí un ruido muy fuerte que me saco de los brazos de Morfeo, creí que seria una más de las típicas discusiones que tenían mis padres, pero no fue así. Tome a mi osito favorito y me dispuse a girar la perilla de la puerta, en ese momento sentí un grito desgarrador, mi piel se erizo al instante y mis manos empezaron a sudar como nunca antes lo habían hecho fue en ese momento que escuche que alguien subía corriendo por las escaleras con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo, seguida por otros pasos que intentaban darle alcance, ya cuando hubo alcanzado su presa escuche "CORRE", era la voz de mi madre, a lo único que atine en ese instante fue a colocarle el seguro a la puerta justo antes de que algo chocara contra esta, mi corazón latía a mil por minuto, mi respiración estaba agitada, otro golpe mas contra la puerta el cual me hizo saltar del susto y por fin mis piernas reaccionaron, corrí hacia el armario y cerré por dentro. Realmente estaba asustada y mi mente infantil no era capaz de descifrar que estaba sucediendo, de lo único que estaba segura era de que lo que fuera que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta no debía encontrarme, el tiempo pasaba y me di cuenta que mis pantalones estaban mojados por el miedo que tenia, mis manos temblaban, abrace a mi osito lo mas fuerte que pude y comencé a llorar, rogando a dios que la pesadilla que estaba sufriendo terminara de una vez, pero no era un sueño ni nada que se le asemeje era nada menos que la cruel realidad , pase toda la noche escondida en el armario aferrada a mi osito esperanzada que esta fatídica noche acabara de una vez.

Eran las 9:00 de la mañana y yo seguía en el armario, al poco tiempo escuche un gran estruendo, la puerta de la entrada de mi casa había sido derribada no se por quien, lo único que escuchaba era un sonido típico de las películas que solían ver papa y mama (sirena de la policía), me aferre mas a mi osito y escondí mi cabeza entre mis piernas, aun desconocía el concepto de la muerte pero sabia que alguien había querido hacerme daño y para mi eso era suficiente para sentirme aterrada. La puerta de mi cuarto también fue derribada, en ese instante sentí que mi corazón se detuvo, cerré mis ojos entregándome a mi destino. Un hombre de azul me encontró, me saco del armario y me tomo en brazos, cubrió mis ojos con su mano, no antes de que yo viera el cadáver de mi madre justo en la entrada de mi cuarto, en ese instante comprendí que los golpes que había sentido no era mas que el cuerpo de mi madre azotado contra la puerta, solo pude reconocerle por el brazalete que hice en la escuela para el día de las madres ya que el asesino la dejo irreconocible, me aferre al cuello del hombre de azul y me deje vencer por el cansancio.

Desperté dos días después de la trágica noche de navidad, en la que mis padres fueron brutalmente asesinados, rodeada por chicas de blanco y mi tío quien tomaba mi mano tratando de tranquilizarme, quise decir algo pero mi voz no salía y comencé a llorar ya que en ese instante comprendí que lo que había vivido no había sido un sueño y que de ahora en adelante estaría sola. Mi nombre es Maya Green y tengo como único propósito en la vida descubrir al asesino de mis padres.


	2. Escapando de la oscuridad

**Escapando de la oscuridad…**

Diciembre 23 del 2009 - 9:00 am.

BIGGGG BIGGGGG BIGGGGGG (vibración celular)

How come I end up where I started

How come I end up where I went wrong

Won't take my eyes off the ball again

You reel me out when and you cut the string.

How come I end up where I started

How come I end up where I went wrong

Won't take my eyes off the ball again

You cut me in and reel the string

Mierda $%&$%&%$&, otra vez me quede dormida.

Hola, si ya voy en camino, lo se…… creo que olvide activar la alarma, ¡¡QUE!! Ya llego %$&%$& mierda, bueno nos vemos.

Otra vez este maldito sueño, como si pudiera hacer algo, he tratado de olvidar lo sucedido esa noche pero este sueño mas bien pesadilla, se vuelve a repetir una y otra vez cuando tengo un examen, se lo he comentado mi psiquiatra, esta dice que después de lo sucedió por lo menos no estoy tan trastornada y que el origen de mis pesadillas no es mas que mi subconsciente que reacciona de esa forma ante algún tipo de stress (exámenes), y para colmo de males me he quedado dormida otra vez, por lo que esta mañana apenas he alcanzado a ducharme y tomar unos raros comestibles "Light" (según mi tío) para el desayuno.

Desde lo sucedido esa noche mi tío Carlos se hizo cargo de mi, el es el hermano menor de papa y aunque tengo muchos familiares, él fue el único que me acepto y para ser sinceros fue por conveniencia ya que tras la muerte de mis padres herede una jugosa suma de dinero que en estos momentos administra mi tío y aunque sé que fue por conveniencia realmente no me molesta a fin de cuenta el primer día que nos mudamos juntos el me lo dijo, lo que considero muy honesto de su parte, también he de tomar en cuenta que durante todos estos años el nunca me ha visto como un bicho raro, como lo hacen los demás y he de mencionar que vivir con él es realmente divertido, lo que quizás se deba a que ambos no somos muy aceptados por la familia por lo que congeniamos al instante.

En fin como sea, ya era la tercera vez que iba tarde pero para mi sorpresa no era la única (que suerte la mía), tras correr unas cuantas cuadras para alcanzar el autobús divise esa corta cabellera negra de mi vecino Santiago, quien me trae loca desde quinto grado, lo malo es que no tengo posibilidad alguna con él, lo cual no se debe a su estúpida novia victoria o que yo sea poca agraciada, aunque realmente no lo soy y a decir verdad soy bastante apetecible ( trigueña, ojos marrones, delgada con sus bubys y traseros tamaño estándar), lo que realmente impide que él se fije en mi se debe a algo que sucedió cuando éramos pequeños.

**Hace siete años…**

Mis padres habían sido asesinados hace no más de dos años, este suceso causo un trauma muy grande en mi lo que me llevo a no pronunciar palabra hasta no antes de este dichoso día. Recuerdo que durante el primer año la pase entre psiquiatras y en la policía tratando de encontrar al sujeto que mato a mis padres, lo cual tuvo buenos resultados ya que el maldito resulto ser ni más ni menos que un compañero de trabajo de papa el cual no podía estar más obsesionado con mama, en fin como siempre dicen estos mal nacidos "si yo no la tengo nadie la tendrá". Papa trato de detenerlo, forcejearon pero de nada sirvió el termino con un disparo en la cara, luego el maldito fue tras mama a la cual mato a golpes (marica) y posteriormente el maldito huyo. Debo decir que mi visita a la policía no ayudo de mucho al caso y que si no fuera por un vecino fisgón el maldito aun estaría libre.

Poco a poco y tras muchas sesiones mi psiquiatra recomendó que el contacto con chicos de mi edad me ayudarían a mejorar, por lo que mi tío me inscribió a una escuela no muy lejos de casa. Recuerdo que en un principio algunos padres se opusieron a que yo me integrara a la escuela pero al final me aceptaron, debo decir que durante mi infancia o adolescencia no he sufrido ningún tipo de maltrato por mi situación, lo cual se debe que los chicos al momento de verme huyen despavoridos como si de verdad fuera algún tipo de demonio (lo cual ha mejorado mucho en la adolescencia), como decía todos huían, todos excepto Santiago, el es algo así como el chico amable (de los cuales quedan pocos), a los que no le importa tu pasado por lo que no te juzga ni nada por el estilo, el solo desea hacerte sentir bien y si me preguntan cuál es su motivación no sabría que responder. Nos hicimos muy amigos e incluso el me regalo un linda pizarra rosa (odio el rosa) para que nos comunicáramos por como ya dije a él no le importaba que yo no hablara ya que me aceptaba tal cual. Todo cambio por un par de niños idiotas que comenzaron a molestarnos a Santiago y a mí con los típicos jueguitos cursi (se aman, son novios, etc.), yo no sabía cómo reaccionar a semejantes tonterías por lo que Salí del salón a toda prisa, Santiago me siguió pero que fue lo que hice yo a cambio de su amistad sin consideraciones ni nada, lo mande al demonio le grite "Déjame sola maldito bastardo", si Santiago no tenia padre y él me lo confesó a mi porque me consideraba su amiga y desde ese entonces ya no nos hablamos.

En fin subí al autobús, que casi parte sin mí y para colmo de males solo quedaba una silla vacía y era la que estaba junto a Santiago por lo que decidí pasar de largo a fin de cuentas era demasiado temprano para tener problemas y yo ya acarreaba unos cuantos, justo cuando ya lo estaba por pasar una mano me jalo, si era Santiago lo mire incrédula en un principio y por el bien de ambos mejor me senté ya que la gente ya empezaba a vernos raro. El viaje fue realmente largo, para mí fue una eternidad, realmente no sé como habrá sido para él, aunque debo decir que se veía bastante tranquilo, debo agregar que ni siquiera note cuando el autobús se detuvo frente a nuestra escuela y que si no fuera por Santiago hubiese pasado de largo, recuerdo que él me miro a los ojos para luego decirme me gustas mas cuando sonríes (eso realmente fue extraño) y paso junto a mí, me tomo por sorpresa y por poco casi me quede arriba del autobús y ya cuando logre bajar el ya no estaba.

……**..Continuara……..**


End file.
